Go Ahead and Take a Dive
by Oddball464
Summary: Feferi is bored and decides to give Gamzee a troll, but their innocent little chat quickly takes a turn to more sensual waters. Pesterlog format. Gamzee/Feferi cybersex


cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CC: Glub glub!  
>TC: hEhEh. Um, GlUb?<br>CC: )(ee. T)(at's t)(e spirit!  
>TC: HeH. sOrRy I aIn'T mUcH fUcKiN aCqUaInTeD wItH aLl ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN gLuBbInG aNd ShIt YoU sEa DwElLeRs Up AnD fUcKiN dO.<br>CC: T)(at's fine. Most land trolls do not get it anyway for some weird reason. Glub.  
>TC: aNyWaYs SoMeThInG oN yOuR fUcKiN mInD, bRo?<br>TC: I mEaN, tHeRe AiN't MuCh FuCkIn ReAsOn To Be AlL uP aNd TrOlLiNg A bRoThEr If ThErE aIn'T.  
>TC: uNlEsS yOu WaNnA uP aNd JuSt GeT yOuR fUcKiN cHaT aLl On. ThAt'S cOoL tOo. :o)<br>CC: Yea)(. I was just )(oping to find someone to talk to.  
>CC: Glubglubsiiig)(. -Everyone is so boring t)(ese days. Nobody to c)(at wit)(!<br>CC: -Even Sollux won't glub at me anymore. 38(  
>TC: Aw ShIt BrO. tHaT aIn'T eVeN fUcKiN cOoL. :o(<br>TC: iS tHeRe AnYtHiNg ThIs MoThErFuCkEr CaN aLl Up AnD dO tO sHaPe YoUr ShIt Up BaCk Up To FuCkIn NoRmAl LiKe?  
>CC: Well... Let's sea...<br>CC: )(ave you ever roleplayed before, Gamzee?  
>TC: UuUh... YoU mEaN tHaT sHiT nEpEtA aLl Up AnD dOeS aLl ThE fUcKiN tImE?<br>CC: -Exactly!  
>TC: oKaY. i GuEsS i cOuLd GiVe It A mOtHeRfUcKiN sHoT.<br>TC: iT cHiLl If YoU aLl Up AnD sTaRt? I aIn'T mUcH fUcKiN aNy GoOd At ThIs KiNd Of ShIt.  
>CC: Sure t)(ing! Glub. 38)<br>CC: We're bot)( at t)(e beac)(. Sgrub never )(appened and everyt)(ing wasn't desrtoyed.  
>TC: Aw ShIt, ThAt'S fUcKiN gReAt To HeAr. :o)<br>CC: )(ee. I'm not done yet!  
>CC: So we're at t)(e beac)(. We bot)( are dressed up in our swimsuits and everyt)(ing is reely -EXCITING!<br>TC: OkAy. I aLl Up AnD fUcKiN cHiLl Up On My FuCkIn ToWeL aNd EnJoY tHe MoThErFuCkIn ViEw.  
>TC: It'S lIkE a FuCkIn MiRaClE, tHaT oCeAn. So MoThErFuCkIn bEaUtIfUl, YoU kNoW?<br>CC: I curl up next to you on your towel. And I rub a )(and along t)(at c)(est of yours. Mmm. You work out Gamzee? Glub.  
>TC: nOt FuCkIn ReAlLy. It'S aLl ChIlL tHoUgH. mY bOdY's AlL uP aNd FuCkIn LiKe ThIs NaTuRaLlY. iT's A fUcKiN mIrAcLe.<br>CC: I decide to crawl up onto t)(at c)(est to get better look at you. I trace a finger along your smiling face.  
>TC: WhOa. HeHeH. tHaT's FuCkIn CoOl I gUeSs. DiDn'T kNoW yOu AlL uP aNd MeAnT tHiS kInD oF fUcKiN rOlEpLaY. :o)<br>CC: )(ee... Glub. 38)  
>TC: i ReAcH oN aLl Up AnD oVeR tO tAkE a GrAb At YoUr FuCkIn ChEsT. hOnK!<br>CC: )(ee)(ee. Not muc)( to )(onk on t)(is c)(est, but W)(AT-EV-ER!  
>CC: I lean closer to you to give you a kiss, pulling on your lip as I move away. Sorry about my teet)(.<br>TC: nO wOrRiEs! It'S aLl FuCkIn ChIlL.  
>TC: tHaT fEeLs FuCkIn NiCe. I aLl Up AnD dO tHe SaMe To YoU.<br>TC: mY tEeTh ArE sHaRp MoThErFuCkErS tOo. So ApOlOgIeS iN fUcKiN aDvAnCe.  
>CC: No, no! It's FIN-E!<br>CC: I move t)(at silly little )(and away from your face and down t)(ose swimming trunks.  
>CC: Looks like I bagged a fres)( eel. )(ee.<br>TC: HaHaH! oH, tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR dOeSn'T aLl Up AnD fUcKiN miNd ThAt In ThE sLiGhTeSt!  
>TC: I'lL jUsT uP aNd FuCkIn MoVe ThIs HaNd AlL uP aNd DoWn YoUr FuCkIn SuIt.<br>TC: HeHeH. iT's FuCkIn WeT dOwN hErE. wErE yOu AlL uP aNd FuCkIn SwImMiNg Or SoMe ShIt BeFoRe ThIs?  
>CC: Not exactly. Glub. 38)<br>CC: I start pumping on your bulge, pulling it out of your trunks to get a better feel for it.  
>TC: aNd I aLl Up AnD fUcKiN pAlM tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR yOu'Ve Up AnD gOt DoWn ThErE.<br>CC: Mmg)(. I lean into your touc)(, rubbing your bulge even more in -EXCIT-EM-ENT!  
>TC: iT's AlL fUcKiN gOoD. i SlIp A fUcKiN fInGeR aLl Up In ThErE. tHiS iS a PrEtTy FuCkIn DoPe PlAcE yOu Up AnD gOt FoR tHe LiTtLe MoThErFuCkEr, FeF.<br>CC: O)(. O)( man Gamzee! T)(at's good! More like t)(at, okay?  
>TC: hAhAh! YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN gOt It!<br>TC: ThAt FiNgEr'S gEtTiNg A lItTlE fUcKiN lOnElY tHoUgH, yOu KnOw? I'm GoNnA aLl Up AnD bRiNg HiS bRo Up AnD iNsIdE tOo. HoPe ThAt'S cHiLl WiTh YoU.  
>CC: O)( no! It's fine. Just... mmm.. great.<br>CC: I don't forget about you t)(oug)(! I reac)( on over and see if I can give yours a small lick.  
>TC: oH dAmN. i ThInK i MiGhT bE fUcKin cLoSe To AlL uP aNd FiNiShInG. tHaT fUcKiN cOoL?<br>CC: It's fine. I'm reely close myself. )(ee.  
>TC: aLl RiGhT. i JuSt AlL uP aNd KeEp At YoUr MoThErFuCkIn NoOk FoR a LiTtLe LoNgEr.<br>CC: Aaa)(! Yup, t)(at pretty muc)( did it...  
>CC: I lean over and give t)(at eel anot)(er little lick...<br>TC: FuUuUuCk! Oh WhOoPs YoUr FuCkIn MoUtH wAs ThErE hUh? My FuCkIn BaD.  
>CC: )(ee)(ee. Na)(, it's fine! Glubglubglub!<br>CC: T)(anks Gamzee. I needed t)(at. 38)  
>TC: aNy FuCkIn TiMe. AlWaYs GoTtA fUcKiN lOoK OuT fOr YoUr BrOs, YoU kNoW?<br>CC: Yup! T)(oug)(, I'm a little sticky rig)(t now... I don't want t)(e ot)(ers seeing me...  
>TC: hEy, No FuCkIn WoRrIeS! i'Ve AlL uP aNd GoT mY fUcKiN mEsS oN tOo.<br>TC: WaNnA hEaD oN uP aNd OvEr To ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN sHoWeR tO cLeAn Up?  
>CC: SUR-E! I'll meet you t)(ere! Glub! 38D<br>TC: HoNk! :o)

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]


End file.
